


Crossing Territories

by penmanshipperxo



Series: Crossing Territories [1]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penmanshipperxo/pseuds/penmanshipperxo
Summary: Being caught between love and ending a drug cartel and it's leader will never come as easy as one might assume.
Relationships: Miguel Galindo/Reader
Series: Crossing Territories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999312
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beginning

Crossing Territories

(So! I am a “one-shot” girl, I like to get in and out with my stories. But I am dedicated to completing a story, especially if I hope to write actual novels one day LOL. I’ve wanted to write this idea for a while, and who doesn’t enjoy some good angsty, steamy, fluffy goodness all in one!)

“First day, first day.”

I noticed I tended to repeat things I wanted to believe. Usually it was “I need this job; I need this job.” Or “Stop sleeping with your boss, stop sleeping with your boss.” Either way, I rarely followed suit. Today was a new beginning for me in a slight way. Dramatically, I left Santo Padre to get away. I’m surprised I got away with it, being under the Galindo watch 24/7, but I did.

Galindo.

Miguel Galindo.

Only in the sappiest of movies did I think falling for someone you hated actually existed. But it did. When I first met him, I thought he was a strikingly handsome pig. After staying up with him for hours, seeing him cry, having drinks with him, knowing his favorite movies, and eventually sleeping with him – I thought he was a strikingly handsome man I enjoyed having sex with every other night. It was like clockwork: We’d speak normally, going over the plans of his cartel, I’d walk to my room “unsuspectedly” for the night, and he’d come in – eventually coming himself. Sounds normal, but there were deeper rooted issues.

I was sent to Miguel’s cartel to end it. Destroying it from inside and infiltrating it as an agent for the FBI. Now here I was, wet faced – and afraid to admit I had fallen in love with my target. A day after I fled San Padre, I received an unknown hundred rosed bouquet with a note attached, simply with the words “extrano el sonido de tu voz”.  
If Miguel was anything, it definitely wasn’t subtle.

Now being back, I had to focus on the game at hand. Take him and his cartel down, bring the prize home or be known as a failed cop who couldn’t keep her legs closed for a drug dealer. In my eyes, there was no win here.

Fixing my black, silked, outlandishly priced gown, I mentally prepared myself to go down to the Gala happening in the foyer of Miguel Galindo’s mansion. Taking a deep breath, I released every prior thought I had of this torrid situation, and foolishly hoped things could go back to a business acquainted affair. I stopped my hand from trembling as I twisted the gold-plated knob, and as I looked up from the opening, two dark hued, haunting, albeit familiar eyes locked with mine.

“Miguel.”


	2. You're Back

_Fuck. ___

All your mind could fathom thinking. Of course simply walking through your door, Miguel would be on the other side. It was almost like clockwork with him - he knew when you were thinking about him, yearning for him, needing him, and he showed up.

____

____

His dark hues burned into yours, his gaze speaking a million things without verbally stating them, sending a slight chill through your veins. For someone who almost seemed to be looking through you, knowing your inner thoughts and feelings, it was baffling that he hadn’t realized you were an informant. But love tends to blind you from certain things.

____

____

“You’re back.. I cannot express how happy I am to see you. I kept an eye on you daily in my own little way, but understood you needed your space _querida _.” He gave a small chuckle, his hands looping through yours in an almost school boy manner.__

____

__

____

__You chuckled softly, your eyes unable to meet his. “So that was you who paid for my ice cream cone anonymously, huh?” He laughed too, his chuckle being octaves deeper than yours, a noise that made you happy, albeit sad at the same time._ _

____

__

____

__His hands trailed through your hair, your lips automatically going to his wrists. He gave a soft, happy groan, just seemingly happy to have your touch._ _

____

__

____

__“I cannot express how much I missed you, tanto mucho..” His kiss against your face became deeper, signaling what was possibly leading. His frame pushed you back into your room, his lips now peppering against your face rapidly in an almost hungry manner._ _

____

__

____

__“Miguel..”_ _

____

__

____

__Right then and there you wanted to just tell him. Scream as loudly as you could that you weren’t worth loving. That you loved him, yes. But it could never be. Not with you being a literal agent, designated to take him and his empire down. Miguel was naturally stoic. He didn’t show emotion. He didn’t give face kisses, buying you ice cream secretly, or missing you if he did not love you. It broke your heart to realize that he was in love with something that almost wasn’t real._ _

____

__

____

__“I love you. Te amo. Don’t ever leave me again, por favor?”_ _

____

__

____

__You stared at him in a slight disbelief. In your mind you knew those were coming, but to have a shred of decency left and not feel deeply ashamed, you had hoped this was simply a fling for him. You never expected love, but you felt it._ _

____

__

____

__“I love you too, Miguel.” It came out a hoarse whisper, almost seemingly frightened in a way. His mouth curled into an affectionate grin, before his kissing continued, leaning you slowly against the bed frame._ _

____

____


	3. Mission: Take Over

_“The sun, the sun..” ___

__

__As usual, your mind repeats things you want to believe. With your eyes prying open slowly, you hope the burning orb that’s woken you up is the sun - and not the Galindo Cartel setting your room ablaze for some reason._ _

__

__You lazily stretch against the fine, delicate silk sheets that surround you, taking in your surroundings. Everything was in place: The luxury dresser, crafted from the most rarest wood in Cuba. The massive King-sized bed with head and end boards that stood taller than you, photos of Miguel that adorned it - but no Miguel._ _

__

__You looked over, absentmindedly stroking the area he once was and taking in the faint scent of him you loved. Everything about him was perfect to you. Your mother would scream of course, hearing you think and love a literal murdering drug cartel owner like this, but he was so much more._ _

__

__Maybe naively you realized Miguel was a product of his father and his circumstances. He did what he had to do to progress a legacy. It was his duty to, almost. Maybe it’s what you wanted to believe, and he was truly just a horrendous, power hungry tyrant similar to Tony Montana. But you loved him, and regardless, you can’t fully describe why we choose to love a specific person._ _

__

__Lost in your thoughts, your phone rang. You scrambled to find it on the nightstand, your eyes still in a deep haze from your sleeping. Looking at the name, you felt your stomach drop._ _

___“Home”__ _

___But it wasn’t home. It was the UC unit you were assigned to checking in on “Mission Take Over: Galindo”. You sighed deeply, realizing you had no logical reason to not answer the phone, as much as you wanted to._ _ _

___ _

___“Hello?”_ _ _

___ _

___“Y/N.”_ _ _

___ _

___You cringed at the sound of your name, searching the room for any key that Miguel hadn’t officially left. When the coast was clear on the surface, you breathed in, turning on your “other world” mind._ _ _

___ _

___“Yes?”_ _ _

___ _

___“New news on Take Over?”_ _ _

___ _

___“Not much. He isn’t here, he’s.. working.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Working is all you can give me?”_ _ _

___ _

___You sighed, your UC lead - Clark Hagen, was a notorious ass. He if anything was the power hungry tyrant he wanted Miguel Galindo to be._ _ _

___ _

___“What the fuck do you want me to give you? Or say? I’m giving you what I know in the moment, Clark.”_ _ _

___ _

___He chuckled, knowingly in a way._ _ _

___ _

___“Every time I call, he’s gone. He’s sick. He’s working. He’s walking the fucking dog. You know what I think, Y/N? I think someone’s caught a little soft spot for the big, bad, tall, dark and handsome bad boy.”_ _ _

___ _

___Your heart sunk slightly, not knowing if he was serious or playing around; and it was rarely the latter._ _ _

___ _

___“Fuck you, Clark. I’m in this.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Really? That’s funny. But you know, I’ve done this over 30 years, and I’ve learned time and time again, it’s why we don’t employ fucking women. You can’t keep your mind on the game, you lead by emotions, you “fall in love”, instead of taking these fuckers down. But let me tell you something crystal clear. If I do not have a better lead by tonight on Galindo, you, your boyfriend, and your careers are done. You’ll be the disgraced cop who couldn’t open the case, but could open her fucking legs.”_ _ _

___ _

___The phone clicked, leaving your body shuddering profusely. You had to sit to gain control of the room, to realize where you are and what you had to do._ _ _

___ _

___Love could wait. Your life couldn’t._ _ _


End file.
